


Chilly Reception

by lightofdaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Groping, Lorcan is an asshole, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: Lorcan will use any excuse to get into Lily's bed.
Relationships: Lily Luna Potter/Lorcan Scamander
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Chilly Reception

**Author's Note:**

> For **[hp_nextgen100](https://hp-nextgen100.dreamwidth.org/)** 's prompt #216: "Snowed In". And there for is written a series of 10 drabbles, each 100 words long. The '-' marks a change in PoV between Lorcan And Lily.
> 
> To re-iterate, this is Dubiously Consensual. I hope it's the hot dirtywrong side of DubCon but I'm not sure how it came out. Read at own risk.
> 
> I've marked it as 'Choose Not To Use Archive Warnings' because I don't want to mark it as Rape/NonCon but I don't want to mark it as not that either. It's supposed to be ambiguous. So if that's not your thing please take these warnings seriously.

It was just starting to snow as Lorcan Scamander watched his twin Lysander leave the party. He was leaving early of course and despite the hints Lily Luna was dropping; sitting and chatting and laughing with him longer than with any of her other guests.

Lorcan smirked, one man’s loss... was his gain. Lily Luna was a few years older, experienced and drop dead gorgeous. She could do better than Lysander.

The snow continued falling, thicker and thicker as the evening wore on and the other guests all disapparated.

“Oh, look at that!” Lorcan said, affecting surprise. “We’re snowed in.”

“Snowed in?” Lily asked moving towards the window were Lorcan stood. She sounded suspicious. “How can we be… oh.”

She looked out her window or tried to. Hers was a ground floor flat but the window was blowing up against the door and the snow drifts were above the height of the window sill by several centimetres.

“I can’t apparate,” Lorcan said, helpless. “Have you got a floo?”

Small danger of that; it was clearly a muggle built flat.

“I could side-along you?” Lily said, uncertainly.

“Sure,” Lorcan agreed readily. “Have you done that before?”

“You better stay,” Lily surrendered.

-

“But no funny business, Lorcan,” Lily added. She was a little dubious that he’d managed to strand himself here. “You can sleep on the sofa.”

“Of course,” Lorcan agreed so readily that Lily felt guilty. The temperature was already dropping noticeably in her living room.

“Not too cold is it?”

“I’m a wizard!” Lorcan pulled out his wand. “I can do that blue fire trick.”

Lily’s face worked. Her suspicions warring with the likelihood of Lorcan burning down the building.

“Alright you can sleep in my room. If you behave.”

Lorcan’s expression of surprise seemed a little late to her.

She told Lorcan to stay put while she went into her room and changed into her thickest pyjamas but Lily wasn’t embarrassed about leading Lorcan into her room. She’d tidied it up especially for the party. Though not for this reason.

Lorcan was very different from Lysander, she thought; taller, broader, more muscle-y and his face was covered in stubble.

“What are you doing?” Lily asked as he started to undress.

“Can’t expect me to sleep in jeans and dragon-skin do you?”

Lily blushed. He was wearing a t-shirt and boxers. She could tell which way he’d dressed this morning.

-

Lorcan jumped into Lily’s bed after her as soon as she was comfortable. The heavy covers settled over them.

“That’s a relief,” Lorcan said, “Warming up yet Lily?”

“Absolutely,” Lily said, through chattering teeth.

“Let me help you out,” He said. Shifting up on to his side to wrap his arm around Lily’s middle and pull her close, so that they were spooning.

“Lorcan!” Lily squeaked. “I said no funny business.”

“Who’s laughing?” Lorcan said very close to her ear. He could feel the shiver pass through Lily’s form

She didn’t try to dislodge his arm for around her body.

Lorcan held Lily close, biding his time with what little patience he had. It was hard. _He_ was hard, almost, with Lily’s bum pressing against front of his boxers. Slowly, with movements measured in millimetres, the arm around her body moved upwards until his hand grasp her breast.

Lily let out the softest gasp. Lorcan squeezed her through her pyjamas, her breast was perfectly sized to fill his hand.

Emboldened, Lorcan pressed his lips to her neck, nuzzling her shamelessly. His hand moved from her breast to undo the buttons of her pyjama shirt.

 _This was going to be fun._

-

Lily realised that she had completely lost control of the situation as Lorcan’s hands pulled her pyjama top apart and wandered over her bare chest. She was squirming but she’d just ended up on her back with Lorcan looming over her.

She should be stopping this. She was going to stop this.

Lorcan’s fingers brushed over her nipple, causing her voice to fail her.

“Lorcan...” she panted. ”We can’t... I said... I really didn’t mean this...”

“Don’t pretend Lily,” Lorcan said in a low voice, “you knew this was going to happen. You knew I was going to fuck you.”

“No, I...” _Didn’t know_ ” Lily thought. Or tried to. Lorcan’s hand was sliding downwards now, to the elasticated waistband of her pyjama trousers.

This was pathetic. She was squirming here, letting him do whatever he wanted. So she hadn’t any in a while. So maybe she’d been looking. But not like this. Not him.

“You didn’t?” Lorcan asked, his hand between her legs. “What’s this then?”

Lily’s thighs clenched around his hand far too late to resist. Lorcan plunged a couple of fingers into her. Lily moaned at the intrusion.

“Like it?” Lorcan asked, grinning.

She was soaking his hand.

-

Fucking Lily Luna Potter was more fun that Lorcan could have imagined. Once he’d torn off their clothes, he’d hoisted her onto all fours, admiring her tight arse.

Her cunt was soaking wet. It spread wide around his cock as he shoved into her. Lily made half a squeak but it cut off. Lorcan grinned, picturing Lily’s pretty face falling a shocked silent ‘O’ shape.

Lorcan slammed into her. His hips slapping on her arse, as he bottomed out in her pussy.

“Ah! Ah! Ah!” Lily went.

He wondered if a blowjob in the morning was out of the question.

-

Lily woke late in the next morning. She was sore and sticky. She staggered to her bathroom mirror. Her make up was ruined. It took her a moment to remember why she hadn’t taken it off the night before.

She groaned. Her bed was empty.

Lily went to her living room. There was the newly made scent of coffee in the air and nothing into the kitchen but an empty mug, which was next to a half-empty pack of pop-tarts.

She went to the door. There was a clearly wand-blasted trail through the snow.

“Snowed in, my arse.” Lily growled.

**Author's Note:**

> All works are oneshots.
> 
> I Can be found at [@thelesseroftwoweevils](https://thelesseroftwoweevils.tumblr.com/) at tumblr or [lightofdaye](https://lightofdaye.dreamwidth.org/) at dreamwidth


End file.
